Netanya Keitner's computer
is a computer that appears in The Missing Link DLC for Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It belongs to Netanya Keitner, the commander of the Rifleman Bank Station, and can be found in her office. Login / Password The computer has a security rating of 3. Login: nkeitner Password: noam E-mails Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave From: Hank Blake To: Netanya Keitner This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: >Hank Blake: Am I reading this right? You want me to reassign Warrior, Foxhound, India, Hunter, Takedown, and Lima companies, off their regular patrols, and into temporary stand-by? >Netanya Keitner: That is correct. >Hank Blake: If you don't mind me asking, why? >Netanya Keitner: Mr. Blake, I do mind. You have your orders, please follow them. >Hank Blake: This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the prisoner on the boat, would it? >Netanya Keitner: No, and even if it did, his presence should no longer concern you. Now you will do as instructed, or I will find someone who doesn't question my every order, and carries out their duties. >Hank Blake: Yes sir. >Netanya Keitner: One more thing. The next time Burke asks you to do something, I want you to inform me of it before you do anything, got it? >Hank Blake: Understood. >Netanya Keitner: Thank you. Reports From: Logan Hunt To: Netanya Keitner Sir, I observed some of Burke's men unloading and moving pods directly through Loading Bay 3, into the detention camp. I spoke to Higgins, who was on transfer duty, and he told me when he asked for clearance papers, they basically told him to go fuck himself and mind his own business. Here's the kicker. We did a database search on the pod ID numbers that went through, and nothing turned up. Someone wiped them clean out of the system. Higgins says they were all female, so those Jane Doe's just became Jane Gonzo's. What do you want us to do? Your Concerns From: e.hyde@belltower.net To: Netanya Keitner Your concerns have been noted, and they will be brought forth at the next board of directors meeting. For the time being, I must remind you that, unlike most private militaries, we follow a command of chain here at Belltower. That is why we have rank and hierarchical policies. This decorum of professional discipline and integrity is what legitimizes Belltower in the eyes of our clients, and it is not just for show. While we recognize (and appreciate) your willingness to uphold the ideas of Belltower, your inquiries into the affairs of a superior are quite unbecoming, and I stress the importance of protocol. For the time being, please refrain from any further investigations into matters outside your jurisdiction. Mr. Burke, and Special Operations as a whole, fall under classified intelligence, and as such, remain off-limits to anyone without the appropriate clearance. Failure to adhere to these restrictions can and will result in immediate disciplinary actions. Edouard Hyde Director of Personnel Belltower Associates Enough From: Pieter Burke To: Netanya Keitner Lt. Cmdr. Keitner, Are you familiar with the term "irregular warfare"? You must be, based on your background, but in case you've forgotten, allow me to paraphrase: "Irregular warfare is a violent struggle among state and non-state actors for legitimacy and influence over the relevant populations. It favors indirect and asymmetric approaches, though it may employ the full range of military and other capabilities, in order to erode an adversary's power, influence, and will." Now, according to your profile, you yourself spent more than a decade fighting insurgents and Palestinian forces with the IDF before you were summarily dismissed for, how should we call it? Less-than-patriotic opinions? So how is it, that someone who fought and bled for a country embroiled in a century old conflict, can still fail to appreciate the necessary precautions required to safeguard innocent lives from "non-state actors", aka terrorists? These people sold their rights the moment they took up arms and continued to hide behind their civilian clothing. Rather than don the responsibility, and legitimacy, of a uniform, they chose ambiguity and deception. This is the consequence. Now, please refrain from harrassing myself, or my men, any further. We've already spoken in person, so consider this your 2nd, and formal, written warning. You have your responsibilities, and I have mine. See to your own, as I see to mine, and we will get along just fine. Cmdr Pieter Burke Director, Special Operations Belltower Associates Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution - The Missing Link computers